Too Many Secrets
by HannahPattinsonx
Summary: Bella Overcomes a big family tragedy, to come back to school to find the Cullens. When they all become close, Bellas life takes a turn only to find out a life changing secret. But are the Cullens the only people with secrets?.. WILL CONTINUE STORY LATER!


_Its going to be ok, you can do it! _I reassured myself as I drove into the school parking lot.

I parked in my usual spot -which to my surprise was not taken- ready to face the dreaded day.

The last three months had seemed like one big blur, so it was time I got back to the normality of my life. No that there was much normal left.

_Best get it over and done with_, I kept telling myself as I wandered through the cars heading towards the school reception.

Jessica was here, and Lauren, and Mike, all parked together, as usual, just not in there parking spaces next to me.

I turned around intrigued as to why.

Wow. I hadn't even noticed before. My 'new' car oddly fitted in with its surroundings.

Two huge black BMWs, one being mine, were parked with a small black convertible - which was absolutely gorgeous! - in the space beside them, and a shiny black motorcycle next to that!

Who did _they_ belong too!

My mouth was hung open like gaping fish, and I had too viscously shake my head to exit the trance I was in. if anybody had of seen me I must've look a complete idiot.

I turned back around, heading for reception once again, to stop from any further embarrassment. So either someone had turned extremely rich in my absence or there were new kids. In a town like this, I was betting on new kids.

Maybe the mafia?

"Hello, BELLA. Welcome back dear. We've all missed you so much." said with such excitement that I actually believed her.

"good to be back" I said with strong sarcasm. "are my lessons the same?"

"yes dear, and might I add your in for a treat in math. Oh and tell that English teacher of yours to take it easy on you with the questions. I know what he's like" she added with a wink.

A treat in math? What could possibly be a _treat_ in math. Ironically my first lesson English, was with Mr. smith, her husband.

"Thanks . Will do" and with a quick smile I was off to English.

I wasn't being blunt, I just wasn't up for the 'I'm completely fine' effort quite yet. She would understand was one of the nicest people in this god damn place.

I peered through the classroom window before entering. Everything looked the same. My seat was empty next to JESSICA, so at least that was going to be normal.

When JESS saw me looking in, her whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. I shook my head slightly and smiled at her.

"come on in BELLA" ordered.

He was a nice man. Not as nice as his wife but easy to joke around with, one of those teachers you can kind of treat as friends. To an extent anyways.

"you have to take it easy on me today sir. Orders from the mrs."

"just sit down BELLA"

The class gave a little chuckle, but I didn't want to push my luck for today so I just went and sat with jess.

"no talking you too either" he added quickly.

Pencil notes it was then.

_**BELLA how are you! I've missed you so much. I'm so glad your back. Its not the same without you!**_

Me and jess were on the same wave length you see. She had already stuffed the note in my palm just as I thought of the idea.

_**I missed you too JESS. I'm fine actually, well fine as ill ever be but hey. I'm ok. What about you? Anything to tell me! I bet I've missed loads.**_

The only problem with JESS was she wasn't the kind of friend you tell your problems too, she was more of the gossiper rather that the agony aunt.

_**I'm good. And nothing new really, suppose you saw the new kids cars. Nicked our spot didn't they. I hate new kids. Think they own the place. But that's it really. Nothing new. Surprisingly.**_

So I was right. They were new kids. And it seemed that people, well jess, didn't like them.

_**Take it you don't like them then. What have they done?**_

She wasn't the type to dislike for no reason, and stealing a parking slot, wasn't something jess would hate for.

_**Nothing, well not specifically anything. You'll see at lunch.**_

I gave her a funny look and she just simply shook her head at me. The rest of English was a bore. Just sat and listened to prattle on about Romeo and Juliet's love problems.

Jess happened to be in all of my morning lessons, so I didn't have to put up a happy façade, she just let me sit there.

Math didn't have no special "treat", id have to ask about that when I next saw her. So the only exciting thing left for today was lunch.

I was oddly looking forward to lunch. I wanted to see the faces that the cars belonged to. The new kids. The day dragged, and by lunch time it had seemed id been here for days rather than hours.

Most of the kids here had seen I was back already, so there wasn't many sets of eyes staring at me as I walked into the canteen.

"you must be Bella" spoke a voice from behind at which I didn't recognise.

I turned to see the most beautiful girl. There was no comparison. Words actually couldn't come out of my mouth. Noticing my lack of speech she carried on.

"yeah, I'm Alice. My two brothers Edward and Emmett are over there. Along with Jasper and Rosalie. We've been looking forward to meeting you" Alice said whilst tilting her head in the direction of her brothers, and the other two people whose names I didn't take in.

Her confidence shocked me. New people weren't usually so, so, _bold._

"hi, its err, nice to meet you too." I finally managed to choke out.

"we have 5th and 6th period together. So I guess ill see you then. Oh and you have my brother for 6th" and with that _Alice winked,_ smiled and headed back to her brothers.

I was stunned into silence_. _

It wasn't until I heard a loud exhale of breathe that I even realised jess was still standing next to me.

"didn't get that when I first met them." she muttered to herself.

"what they didn't say hello? Like that? Are they always so confident"

"no they didn't say _hello_. They blank us. But not in the polite way, like they want to be ignored. its more like they ignore us, walk about like they own the place, just look at them!"

That didn't seem right.

I gave jess a confused look and shot a glance in there direction.

The minute my eyes locked on there table, all five of their heads whipped around to look at me as if id just shouted something.

Within the next second they were back to talking amongst each other, and I wasn't even sure if I had just imagined that.

Except for one.

His bronze coloured hair, stood out against the paleness of his skin. It was tousled, and untidy, and didn't seem like it matched his person, yet it didn't look out of place.

His face was relaxed, and calm. And absolutely beautiful. No words could describe him.

His eyes however didn't seem like they belonged there. They bordered into me, locked on mine, with such an intensity that it scared me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't break free. It wasn't so much that I couldn't, I just didn't want to.

His face didn't change expression. No smile, no frown, nothing. It was making me somewhat self conscious.

I knew people were staring, I could hear the murmurs around me. But I didn't care.

He was the most beautiful human I had ever seen in my entire life, and for that I was certain.

Startling me, his head shot back towards his sister, and he was straight back into conversation with them. I still stood there motionlessly.

"come on Bella" jess said teasingly, tugging on my arm towards our table. Absentmindedly I followed her.

"told you they were weird didn't I" Jess said as we sat down.

"he looked as though he was about to launch himself at you" Mike chipped in.

"which one is _he_" I asked.

"Edward" mike chuckled.

"where did they come from?" I carried on still intrigued with this new family.

"Somewhere in Alaska apparently. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme moved here a couple of months ago. Edward Alice and Emmett aren't really related, they're adopted. The other two, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and they were adopted also. Its freaky though. That Emmett and Rosalie are an item, as well as Jasper and Alice. They like live together." Mike shuddered. "Edwards the loner. But who cares. There parents are pretty well off. Have you _seen_ there _Cars!_" Mike exploded, as if this was a topic he liked to indulge himself in.

All lunch was spent talking about the Cullen family. I was at this point in time very thankful for there recent transfer to Forks as it kept everyone from focusing on me. It was like they had completely forgotten about my issues, or at least they new not to talk about them.

The boys started going off about how extravagant there cars were, and it was only then that I realised no one had seen my car. My new car. The one that was the same as one of theirs.

I sat and thought about who's was whose. The girl obviously had the convertible I mean, it was so her. But as for they boys, I couldn't decide who I thought the bike belonged to and who the car did.

The bell suddenly rang, telling us that lunch was over, and 4th period was about to begin. Joy.


End file.
